There are many types of tents on the market, and they can be characterized into open and closed types. The closed type tent is normally formed in a dome or any shape that has a tarpaulin extended all the way to the ground. The open type tent generally comprises a tarpaulin covering the top of the structure, which is convenient for people to walk in and out and for air flowing through and is convenient for carriage, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,701,923 and 6,035,877. All of which are designed in a foldable type. However, most of the tents are designed with a slanting roof for draining water, which elevates a center pole with respect to side supporting legs. This design is not strong enough to hold the tarpaulin and may form a dent to collect water, which gains weight to the poles and collapses the tent.
It is therefore a desire for the inventor to provide a renovated tent structure.